Ultraman Shadow
"SHUURROK!" ''-Ultraman Shadow's Grunt'' is an anti-Ultraman Zearth robot made by Lady Benzene. Unlike Zearth, he was black and yellow, has evil red eyes, pointed ears and a head fin. He used his full power against Zearth, but was destroyed in battle. Subtitle: History Ultraman Zearth 2 A devastatingly powerful android Ultraman created by Lady Benzene and programmed with a massive amount of martial arts knowledge, Ultraman Shadow’s first mission was to attack Zearth in Antarctica. The war machine followed his target through the area at high speeds, finally landing to confront each other in the icy wasteland. Shadow soon gained the upper hand on the hero, smashing him to the ground repeatedly, kicking him into the air as he attempted the Supula Beam. The two fought high in the air, Shadow once again overwhelming the hero and using a diving kick to smash him into the ground below. Shadow launched a Shadow Fist, striking Zearth’s eye and giving it a blood red hue. Finally, the two loosed their signature beams, the colliding energies fighting but Shadow’s overwhelming Zearth’s and smashing him to the ground hard. Content with this, Shadow flew off, leaving Zearth laying unconscious on the ground, color timer blinking rapidly. He was later deployed to challenge Zearth once again, but the hero was emotionally crushed from the previous battle. MYDO arrived to attack Shadow with a laser rope, but Shadow just snapped the rope and grabbed them, using the laser ropes to smash their ships into each other. When Miracron was sent against him, Shadow used Darklar, only to have his capsule monster beaten and hurled at him, causing his timer to begin blinking, only for Lady Benzene to recharge him. Ultraman Shadow instantly took matters into his own hands, pummeling Miraclon into submission with his Shadow Fists before he was then sent by his master to put a city under her control. MYDO attacked Shadow, only for one of their own to be placed under his control as well before Shadow was recalled to Shadow City. When MYDO arrived to free the captives, Lady Benzene launched Shadow to deal with them. While intelligently aiming for his color timer with a powerful weapon dubbed the Z-ton Cannon, Benzene had predicted this, giving Shadow a shield around his timer. Their beam was deflected right back, blasting them from the sky. He then assaulted them with his energy blasts, trying to finish them off. As the machine prepared to finish them, Zearth arrived with a kick to the android’s head. The evil Ultra attacked, but unlike before, Zearth had trained heavily, ready for the battle and began overwhelming Ultraman Shadow before landing a kick to the head, Shadow toppling to the ground. The two soon launched skywards and Shadow fired his Shadow Fist, only to be dodged and then sent plummeting to the Earth below by Zearth’s new Zearth Machine Gun Kick, his color timer flashing and a sparking wound in his armor on his head. However, Lady Benzene used her tower to recharge the robot. The two Ultras prepared their finishing rays once more, firing together. Using her machines, Lady Benzene powered up Shadow’s beam but with those all over the world cheering for him, Zearth unleashed the Cross Supula Beam! The beam tore through the Shadolium Beam and blew Shadow to pieces of blazing slag, freeing Lady Benzene’s slaves with his demise. Profile *Height: 62 m *Weight: 65,000 tons *Flight speed: Mach 21 *Running speed: Mach 6 *Underwater speed: Mach 1 *Jumping range: 1,200 m *Physical strength: Unknown, was able to lift Miraclon (70,000 tons) with one hand Techniques *Shadolium Beam: Shadow's "+" style beam weapon. *Shadow Merikens: Shadow summons brass knuckles on his wrists *Shadow Fist Punch: With the shadow Meriken equipped, Shadow's fist flies of and returns via a purple stream of energy, striking the opponent. *Shadow Meriken Missiles: Ultraman Shadow can fire rapid shots of purple energy from his Shadow Merikens. *Color Timer Armor: Shadow has a Color Timer, like Zearth, but his is equipped with armor to protect it against attack. *Mind Control Beam: Ultraman Shadow can fire a beam of red energy from his eyes, turning humans into mindless followers of his creator, Lady Benzene. The only way to reverse this is for Ultraman Shadow to be destroyed. *Shadow Hyper Kick: A variety of powerful kick techniques, a roundhouse kick, a dive kick and knee kick Shadolium Beam.jpg|Shadolium Beam Mind control Beam.jpg|Mind Control Beam Color Timer Armor.jpg|Color Timer Armor Shadow Merikin Punch.jpg|Shadow Fist Punch Shadow Merikin.jpg|Shadow Merikin Shadow Merikin missiles.jpg|Shadow Merikin missiles Toy release info Ultraman Shadow has released as an Ultra Hero Series, as in 1998 & 2000. The Ultra was also released as Powerful Sound Series Ultra Series figure. IT was also one of the rare Ultra Hero Series that never re-sculpted or re-released. 200651214257480.jpg|Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Shadow. playvsuruhikariyamitop19.jpg|Play Hero VS (bundled with Ultraman Zearth) $(KGrHqZ,!kwE9VQt+hgBBPobsbU!c!~~60_57.JPG|Gashapon Ultraman Shadow. $T2eC16dHJH8E9qSEW9I,BQLsNO0hWw~~60_57.JPG|SD Finger Puppet Ultraman Shadow $(KGrHqQOKj!E6TMfUNRJBOwEwSgWE!~~60_57.JPG|Powerful Sound Series Ultraman Shadow !By817-gEWk~$(KGrHqF,!hsEw5B7hiuuBMT2pWCCuQ~~_3.JPG|Ultraman Head Collection Ultraman Shadow Gallery Merchandise 18ultramanshadow.jpg|Ultraman Shadow PVC figure. !BnoeiCgB2k~$(KGrHqUOKjEEtrP0KWt(BLkSky8Cqw~~_35.JPG|Ultraman Shadow head display toy. 2006512142571411.jpg|comparison of the old and new package version of Ultraman Shadow toy. ultraman18.jpg|Ultraman Shadow toy new package. Other Media 20090926123709f5d.jpg|Ultraman Shadow, along with Lady Benzene in the Manga adaption. shadow again wakakaka.jpg shadow ice bwahahah.jpg shadowwlalalala.jpg See Also Ultraman Zearth Trivia *Unlike other robot replicas of Ultramen, Shadow was not built to attempt to mimic his opponent Zearth or ruin his reputation. Shadow was created as an assasin to kill the Ultra. His the first original robot Ultraman, although he is clearly based on Zearth. *Shadow is the only Ultraman, real or otherwise, to fire his beam from a closed fist. *Despite his supposed sophistication, Shadow was easily defeated when his Capsule Monster was thrown at him. *In the Singaporean English dub of Ultraman Zearth 2, his name is Shadow Zearth. Category:Ultraman Zearth Kaiju Category:Evil Ultras Category:Robots Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Fake Ultras Category:Villains Category:Movie Robots Category:Deceased Characters